L'Amant Retrouvé
by Vhampirella QB
Summary: Qhuinn ne passe pas une journée sans observer Blay mais une nuit... Une seule nuit et leur destin bascule. Qhuinn est blessé au combat. Après c'être prit une balle, Qhuinn meurt dans les bras de Vishous et sous les yeux de Blay. Face à leur douleur mutuelle, la Vierge Scribe vient rendre visite à Qhuinn dans le monde gris et lui propose un marché. Qhuinn acceptera-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Juste un petit mot avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de "l'Amant Retrouvé".

Tous d'abord, je dois vous prévenir. Prenez une boite de kleenex, car vous allez pleurer. Beaucoup. Car elle sera encore remplie de souffrance. Mais croyez moi, je suis dans la souffrance aussi. Je n'arrête pas de pleurée en l'écrivant. Surtout le "Fameux" chapitre 4 (pas encore fini) ainsi que les trois suivants.

Alors, je fais encore une fic sur Qhuinn et Blay parce que c'est mes persos préférés (mais ça, vous le saviez.) Ensuite... et bien ensuite, j'ai beaucoup plus d'affinité avec ces deux là, mais encore plus avec Qhuinn. Même s'il n'était qu'un simple personnage de roman, par le plus grand des hasards, lui et moi avons... certaine blessure en commun qui fait que je me sens très proche de lui, même si contrairement à moi, il a plus d'assurance.

Message pour toutes celles et ceux (on ne sait jamais) qui ont lu "Sacrifice". Je vous vois venir avec vos grands sabots. Je vous entend déjà dire : « Mais pourquoi elle nous fait ça. Pourquoi elle fait encore mourir Qhuinn dans cette fic » et bien je vais vous dire pourquoi.

La raison, c'est que si je venais à faire mourir Blay, je serais incapable de gérer émotionnellement la réaction de Qhuinn et les miennes part la même occasion. C'est une bombe à retardement qui peux exploser et me faire exploser en même temps que lui. Je sais, je pourrais faire une fic, où Qhuinn ne meurt pas, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est absolument pas du sadisme de ma pars de le faire mourir, mais j'ai besoin qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Je sais, je fais souffrir Blay pendant se temps, mais Blay, je peux le gérer. Je peux gérer ma tornade rousse (petit clin d'œil à une personne qui sait pourquoi je lui ai donner se petit surnom.)

Maintenant, parlons du pourquoi de l'aventure de cette fic. Elle m'est venue par un beau dimanche ensoleillé où je n'étais pas vraiment très euh... en forme et très nette (je venais de faire la fête avec des amies.) Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. C'est... oui, vous allez me prendre pour une GRANDE dingue, mais c'est Qhuinn lui même qui ma montrer cette fic à écrire. Sauf que... n'ayant pas de stylo et de feuilles à se moment là, j'ai perdue quelques parties. Je m'excuse ma tornade brune.

Voilà, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et ne me maudissez pas pour la souffrance que je vais vous occasionnez. Mais sachez que je suis en train de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps en l'écrivant.

Qhuinn, Blay pardonnez-moi. Je vous aime et vous êtes dans mon coeur.


	2. Dédicace

Petite dédicace à une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

Je dédie cette fic à toi ma Flore, ma partenaire de jeu de Rp et bien plus encore. Malgré mes nombreux pétages de plomb, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu ne m'as jamais lâchée alors que tu aurais très bien pu le faire. Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour me supporter. Mais non, tu es resté à mes côtés, m'aidant à me calmer.

Je te remercie d'avoir aimé mes deux précédentes fics (même si elles étaient plutôt courtes.) Tu es de très bon conseil. La preuve en est que j'ai choisis "Ta version" pour la couv. Parce que tu as eue la gentillesse d'y apporter la modification que je voulais. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi. Pas grand chose en faite. On va dire que tu es mon inspiration. Tu es ma Muse.

Je te remercie pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi, mais surtout, je te remercie d'être tout simplement toi. Et tu m'es d'autant plus précieuse car tu crois en moi. Et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. C'est gravé dans mon cœur.

Je t'adore ma Flore.

Ta Lo qui t'aime de tout cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo : Je Saigne**

Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur

Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l´ombre d´une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t´endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort

Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l´ombre d´une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

CHAPITRE I

Un peu plus de un an. Cela faisait un peu plus de un an qu'il vivait au ralenti. Un peu plus de un an qu'ils les voyaient tous les deux ensembles. Qu'il le voyait sortir de sa chambre les traits du visage détendus. L'air heureux et satisfait. Son regard bleu brillant. Sortir avec l'odeur d'un après-rasage différent de celui qu'il portait d'habitude. Et lui ? Et bien lui ne faisait que survivre dans le manoir. Il vivait malgré qu'il n'ait plus de cœur dans sa poitrine. Il avait laissé son cœur dans cette chambre alors qu'il avait encore osé lui refuser ce qu'il attendait. Et tous les jours, il entendait son cœur hurler quand il se fait piétiné par les deux mâles.

Encore une fois, il était planqué dans une niche dans le couloir aux statues. A quelques pas de la porte de sa chambre. Il attendait. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Et bien il l'attendait lui. Il attendait sa sortie pour pouvoir le regarder de tous son soul. Pour pouvoir se noyer dans sa perfection. Pour pouvoir regarder le mâle qu'il avait perdu au détriment d'un autre. Au détriment d'un membre de son ancienne famille.

Au détriment de son cousin. Saxton.

Lorsqu'il vit la poignée de la porte tourner, il se redressa dans l'ombre de la niche. Attendant aux aguets la sortie du vampire qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'était possible d'aimer. Mais il se raidit soudain, quand il vit la lumière se refléter dans des cheveux blonds. C'était Saxton, qui quittait la chambre. Impeccablement habiller comme à son habitude. Et un attaché-case dans la main. Et au vu du sourire qu'il affichait sur ces lèvres, il savait très bien se qui c'était passer dans cette chambre.

— Je te retrouve ce soir mon beau guerrier ?

Putain, même sa voix avait des consonances érotiques. Languissantes pour ne pas dire. Et cela lui donnait envie de vomir sur le tapis.

Une voix douce, repue de plaisir et pourtant terriblement masculine lui répondit :

— Ce soir je suis de patrouille. Je t'enverrais un texto pour te prévenir de mon retour.

Puis son cousin disparu et il entendit ses pas descendre l'escalier. Il l'entendit saluer les membres de la Confrérie ainsi que leurs shellanes, puis il l'entendit partir. Sans attendre, il avança lentement dans le couloir. Se faisant le plus discret possible. Puis il se plaça dans l'ombre juste en face de la porte ouverte de sa chambre et il le regarda pour la... il ne se rappelait même plus combien de fois il le regardait en cachette. Il avait arrêté de compter à la millième fois. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du mâle en face de lui.

Il contempla les traits virils et parfait de son pyrocant. Il regarda son nez droit. Ses pommettes seyantes bardées de tâche de rousseur. Cette bouche pulpeuse, renflée. Cet appel aux crimes pour ne pas dire. Son regard dériva sur son large cou, ses épaules massives, son torse. Il était indéniablement la perfection. Blay était la perfection faite mâle. Il n'y avait aucun défaut en lui. Non, absolument aucun. Et il avait tous gâché en ne l'acceptant pas. En ne lui avouant pas son amour. En... se refusant à lui. Il s'était borné dans son mensonge. Il s'était voilé la face en voulant une shellane et des jeunes. L'un de ces vœux allait être exaucé, puisque l'élue Layla attendait son jeune. Sa fille. Celle qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il était aux portes de la mort au cours de cette terrible nuit où il avait subit cette garde d'honneur. Sa fille qu'il avait de nouveau vue quand il allait lui prendre son sang. Mais comment pouvait-il être heureux alors que la seule personne qu'il aimait était avec un autre.

Il ne pouvait tous simplement pas.

Il continua donc de le regarder avait de se figer d'un seul coup. Blay regardait un point fixe sur le sol. Là où il avait laissé son cœur cette putain de nuit merdique et fatidique. Et des larmes coulèrent le long de ces joues. A cet instant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à genoux devant lui et effacer de ces pouces les larmes qui coulaient.

Un long soupir sortit de sa bouche et...

— Je t'aime Qhuinn. Peut importe où la vie nous mènera tous les deux, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer.

Et Qhuinn s'effondra littéralement dans le coin sombre. La main sur la poitrine, les joues baignées de larmes. C'était ça. C'était donc ça cette douleur que Blay avait ressentit en permanence et pendant ces longues années. Il la ressentait et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Puis lorsqu'il vit Blay relever la tête pour sonder les profondeurs du couloir, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la niche. Il n'était pas question qu'il sache qu'il était là à le regarder. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scorpion : Still Loving You {Je t'aime encore}**

Si nous refaisions encore  
Tout le chemin depuis le début  
J'essaierais de changer  
Les choses qui ont tué notre amour  
Oui, j'ai froissé ta fierté et je sais  
Par quoi tu es passé  
Tu devrais me donner une chance  
Ça ne peut pas être la fin

Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore  
Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour  
Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour

CHAPITRE II

Assis en boxer sur son lit aux draps froissés, Blaylock regardait le tissu qui se tendait comme une toile de tente à cause de sa putain de queue. Bordel, les deux heures de sexe ne lui avait pas suffit. Pourtant, il avait les muscles endoloris et ces hanches lui fait un putain de mal de chien à force d'avoir martelé et frotter d'autres hanches. Et pourtant... Il n'était pas soulager. Loin de là. Saxton lui avait proposé de rester avec lui pour remédier au problème, mais il lui avait que non. Qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même. Parce que là, Saxton ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour le soulager. Ce n'était pas lui qui était la cause de ça. Il ne bandait pas pour lui en cet instant. Non, il bandait pour le vampire brun qui était à une chambre de la sienne.

Et bien oui, même si ça faisait un peu plus de un an qu'il était avec Saxton, il aimait encore et toujours Qhuinn. Il l'avait toujours aimer et il l'aimerait à jamais. Son cœur n'appartenait qu'à son ami d'enfance. Combien de fois il avait crié « Qhuinn » lors de la jouissance. Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il avait vu le regard gris de son amant se voiler de tristesse. Il savait qu'il blessait cruellement Saxton lorsqu'il criait le nom de son cousin. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Car c'était Qhuinn qu'il voyait sous lui. C'était avec Qhuinn qu'il faisait l'amour. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait crié le nom de son pyrocant, qu'il avait comprit la vérité. Saxton l'aimait. Il ne le lui avait pas dit de vive voix, mais la réaction qu'il avait eue après avait parlé pour lui et avait confirmé. Il s'était écarté de lui pour prendre sa place dans le lit et lui... lui avait sentis ses larmes. Il avait tendu la main pour lui toucher l'épaule, mais Saxton s'était brusquement écarté.

Donc voilà, il était sur son lit à regarder sa queue raidis de désir. La silhouette de Saxton passa devant lui et il releva les yeux. Son regard détailla la carrure du vampire. Il était plutôt fin, mais son amant était indéniablement masculin. Il n'y avait rien d'efféminer en lui. Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, Saxton était très beau. Un peu trop beau pour ne pas dire. Malheureusement, sa beauté s'étiolait complètement quand Qhuinn entrait dans son champ de vision. Il soupira. Et aller, il remettait encore le vampire brun sur le tapis. Bordel, quand cessera-t-il de les comparé tous les deux ? « _Jamais_, lui répondit sa conscience. _Tu le compareras toujours parce que ce sera toujours ainsi. On oubli pas celui pour lequel son cœur bat. » _Il se passa une main sur le visage. Sa conscience avait raison. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Parce que Qhuinn était unique. Des Saxton, il y en avait à la pelle. Mais des Qhuinn... Ben il n'y en avait pas. Enfin pas pour lui.

Il regarda donc Saxton ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour sortir. Il le vit se retourner vers lui et lui sourire. De ce sourire charmeur qui l'avait précipité dans ces bras pour oublier son pyrocant.

— Je te retrouve se soir mon beau guerrier ?

Il le regarda un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

— Ce soir je suis de patrouille. Je t'enverrais un texto pour te prévenir de mon retour.

Le sourire de Saxton s'accentua un peu plus, puis se détourna et descendit l'escalier. Il savait que l'avocat avait beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. Il était toujours sur le dossier que le roi lui avait donné de faire. Mais il savait très bien que son amant allait abandonner ledit travail pour le rejoindre une fois le texto reçu.

Lorsque Saxton fut partit, son regard se posa sur un point sur la moquette de sa chambre. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose était posé là et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait regarder. Une chose importante qu'il était en train de piétiner sans vergogne. Puis, il sentit soudain des larmes coulées le long de ces joues.

Il soupira et...lâcha d'un coup.

— Je t'aime Qhuinn. Peu importe où la vie nous mènera tous les deux, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer.

Il redressa brusquement la tête quand un bruit provenant du couloir attira son attention. Il avait comme la vague impression que quelque chose venait de tomber. Enfin... pas vraiment, mais... se pouvait-il que... Il secoua la tête. Tu rêve mon pauvre Blaylock, pensa-t-il. Il ne te regarde plus depuis que tu es avec Saxton. _Menteur_, lui cria une nouvelle fois sa conscience._ C'est TOI qui ne le regarde plus_.

Il secoua la tête et se leva pour se rendre dans sa penderie. Il ouvrit la porte et avisa les vêtements. Saxton avait apporté quelque costume. Ainsi, ça lui évitait de faire les allez retour entre sa chambre et le sienne. Il toucha l'un des costumes et pensa que jamais Qhuinn ne mettrait ce genre de chose. Il était toujours habiller soit de cuir, soit avec ces pantalons en jean noir. Il se représenta mentalement le vampire brun avec un costume et laissa échapper un gémissement. Par la Vierge Scribe, il était sur que ça lui irait comme un gant. Sauvage et gentlemâle à la fois. Le plus beau cocktail qui soit.

Il laissa retomber sa main et prit un pantalon en cuir, un T-shirt à manches longues et une paire de chaussette. Il enfila le tout mécaniquement avant de mettre ces bottes de combat. Il prit ces dagues et sans plus attendre, il quitta sa chambre en éteignant les lumières mentalement et ferma la porte dans son dos.

Puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et traversa le couloir à pas rapide et... il ralentit soudain quand il arriva à proximité de la porte de chambre de Qhuinn. Il se demanda se qu'il faisait en ce moment. Etait-il avec l'élue dans son lit ? Caressait-il son corps de ces longs doigts qui magnait si bien la dague ? L'embrassait-il ? Lui léchait-il les seins, le ventre, son... Il ferma les yeux. Ne pense pas à ça. Ne pense pas à ce qui se passe dans cette chambre.

Et c'est le cœur en berne qu'il se dépêcha de passer devant la porte et de descendre rapidement l'escalier pour le premier repas.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE III

Qhuinn s'assura que Blay était bien descendu au rez-de-chaussée avant de quitter sa cachette. Son regard était fixé sur l'escalier que SON Blay venait d'emprunter. Il se frottait encore la poitrine après ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout de comprendre à nouveau. Il n'en revenait pas de la douleur qui le poignardait de part en part. Il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir descendre pour prendre le premier repas avec tout le monde. Son estomac se tordait rien que d'y penser. Et puis, ça allait être une véritable torture pour lui. Se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, allait être horrible. Totalement. Il voulait tellement tendre les mains et les poser sur lui. Le toucher. Retrouver la texture douce de ces lèvres et leur saveur. Il... il voulait toucher le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Sentir rouler les muscles sous sa peau. Nicher son visage dans son cou et respirer à plein poumon son odeur. Simplement, il voulait tout. Si tous les deux devaient avoir un avenir ensemble, il voulait tout de Blay. Son corps, son cœur et son âme. Absolument tous. Encore fallait-il qu'il ait les couilles de lui avouer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Un sifflement dans son dos le tira de ces pensées. Il se tourna et vit John s'approcher de lui et... seul. Seul ? Tiens c'était bizarre qu'il ne soit pas avec Xhex. Ils étaient pourtant inséparable tous les deux.

— _Salut mon pote_, signa John.

— _Salut John_, lui répondit-il de la même façon. _Xhex n'est pas avec toi ?_

— _Non, elle m'attend dans la salle à manger. Je voulais t'accompagner. Enfin si tu me le permets._

— _Bien sur. Pas de soucis._

— _Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu es resté à l'espionner dans ton coin aujourd'hui ? _

Qhuinn le regarda avant de baisser la tête. Merde, John l'avait grillé. Lui qui pensait être discret, ben c'était rater. La main de son pote se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour le regarder.

— _Tu le regarde tous les jours avant notre patrouille. Tu te cache __dans la niche qui se trouve devant sa chambre et tu le regarde._

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Que... Il savait ça.

— _Je connais ton petit rituel mon frère._

— Je...

John lui coupa la parole.

— _Tu n'a pas à te justifier, Qhuinn. Je ne te demande rien. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'avais remarqué._

— Tu crois que les autres l'ont remarqué ? lui demanda soudainement Qhuinn.

— _Il n'y a que Xhex et moi._

Qhuinn écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois. Bordel, la femelle l'avait découvert aussi ? Il était mal barré dans ce cas. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer sa putain de grande gueule.

— _Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait garder le silence et ne rien révéler._

— _D'accord_.

John passa un bras autour de ces épaules et le traina dans le couloir pour descendre. Aucun des deux ne parla. John aurait bien voulu ne pas être muet pour pouvoir parler librement avec son ami. Le soutenir dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait. Mais malheureusement, cette putain de faculté lui avait été ôtée dès son plus jeune âge.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'entrée de la salle à manger, John lâcha Qhuinn et se rendit auprès de sa shellane qui lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés. Qhuinn, lui, était encore figé sur place. Ne sachant plus où il était tant tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et ce qu'il entendit, lui donna encore moins l'envie de rentrer dans la salle pour manger.

— Hey ! Alors comment va le futur papa, beugla Rhage de sa place.

Un silence s'abattit soudainement dans la salle à manger et Qhuinn se figea d'un coup. Ces pieds refusaient d'avancer. C'était comme-ci il était cloué sur place. Les plaies de son cœur, enfin celui qui était encore sur la moquette de la chambre de Blay, se rouvrirent brusquement. S'agrandissant à chaque pulsation. Son regard était fixé sur un point devant lui. Il entendit vaguement Vishous dire entre ces dents.

— Tu peux vraiment pas la fermer, Hollywood.

— Ben quoi, c'est la vérité toute nue. Layla attend un petit de ses œuvres. Il devrait être content. Je le serais à sa place.

Qhuinn allait se détourner pour quitter les lieux et se réfugier, il ne savait où, quand la voix de Wrath résonna.

— La ferme Hollywood. Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça.

— Mais... tenta de dire Rhage.

— Ta gueule, tu comprends mieux, siffla Wrath.

Il tourna le visage dans la direction de Qhuinn. Son regard aveugle se posa directement à l'endroit où il se tenait.

— Viens t'asseoir et manger avec nous fils, dit-il calmement.

— Oui, Monseigneur.

— Et en dehors de mes obligations royales, c'est Wrath comme tout le monde.

Il entra dans la salle à manger et s'assit sur la chaise vide qui se trouvait près de Vishous et juste à deux chaises en face de Blay. Il n'avait juste qu'à tourner légèrement la tête et il pouvait le voir. Mais il n'osait pas le faire.

Blay, qui était tranquillement assit entre Cop et John, avait très bien remarqué la réaction de son pyrocant lorsque Rhage avait fait allusion à la grossesse de l'élue. Pour quelqu'un qui était sensé vouloir la famille de ces rêves avec une shellane et des jeunes, sa réaction laissait grandement à désirer. Mais bon, Qhuinn ne cachait que très rarement ses sentiments. A part, bien sur, envers lui. Il aurait bien voulu ricaner devant le grotesque de la situation. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, et encore moins le moment.

Il le regarda s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, la tête baissée alors que les discussions reprenaient bon train. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. Pour un futur père, il n'avait pas l'impression que ça l'emballait plus que ça. Non que Qhuinn fasse un mauvais père loin de là, mais il n'avait pas l'air emballé d'avoir un enfant.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit chipoter dans son assiette. Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Quelque chose rongeait Qhuinn en ce moment. Parce que Fritz avait fait l'un de ces plats préférés et pourtant, il ne le mangeait pas. Alors il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un bon bout de temps. Il le regarda vraiment et... resta clouer sur sa chaise.

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le vampire brun avait fondu. Certes, il avait plus de muscle, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Bien sur, on ne voyait pas les os, on n'en était pas encore là, mais il avait perdu du poids. Son beau, son si beau visage s'était affiné au point d'en devenir dur et de le rendre plus vieux que ses 27 ans. Il donnait l'impression d'être malade. Prenait-il une veine au moins ? Rhaaaaaaa, mais tu n'as plus à t'occuper de ça Blaylock, se dit-il. _Parce que tu l'aimes et c'est ce que toute personne ferait envers l'être aimé_, lui répondit sa conscience. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

Il se pencha doucement vers John et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

— Il faut que nous parlions de Qhuinn, John. J'ai l'impression qu'il se laisse aller.

Il vit John se tourner lentement vers lui. Il vit de la surprise sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise une chose comme celle-ci.

— _Oui_, mima John, n_ous_ _parlerons de Qhuinn à notre retour de patrouille._

Parce que ce n'est pas juste une impression.

Blay hocha la tête. Oui, il fallait qu'ils parlent sérieusement.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas tous les deux, c'était que le destin était déjà en marche.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 4

Ils parcouraient les rues de Caldwell, là ou deux jours plus tôt il avait eu lieu la disparition de deux civils. Trois groupes avaient été formé avant leur arrivée. Cop, Blay et Zsadist d'un côté. Vishous, John et Qhuinn de l'autre. Rhage et Phury au centre. Tous savaient que les faces de craies se trouvaient planquées dans au moins l'un de ces nombreux bâtiments. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient pas combien ils étaient. Avec ces putains d'enculés de merde, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Vishous fit un geste pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait se mettre en position autour de l'un des bâtiments. Ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Se plaçant aux endroits stratégiques. Vishous donna un brusque coup de pied dans la porte qui sortie de ces gonds et entra à l'intérieur, suivit de John et Qhuinn. Les autres entrèrent par les autres portes. Ils inspectèrent les lieux et la voix de Zsadist se fit entendre. Froide.

—Il n'y a personne ici. L'odeur date d'au moins deux jours, date à laquelle ont disparu les civils.

Vishous acquiesça. Les lessers avaient probablement prit la fuite dès qu'ils avaient commis leur méfait. Mais dans quel état ils allaient retrouver les victimes. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone de Vishous sonna. Il décrocha à la seconde. C'était Tohrment à l'autre bout.

—V, possible face de craie vers le Refuge. Ramenez vos culs de toute urgence.

Il referma son téléphone et fit signe aux autres de venir.

—Nous devons nous rendre au Refuge. Des faces de craies ont été aperçues dans le secteur.

Ils décidèrent que Rhage et Cop prendraient les voitures et que les autres se dématérialisaient. Il fallait à tous prix le sauvegarder le Refuge et protéger les personnes qui étaient dedans.

A peine arriver sur les lieux que Qhuinn sortis ces deux 45 mm en enlevant le cran de sureté. Il sentit soudain le dos de Blay se coller au sien, comme il le faisait à une époque et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Même si c'était pour le combat, savoir que le dos de Blay touchait le sien, fut comme une récompense. Il tira sur le premier lesser qui se pointa et l'atteignit en pleine tête. Blay en fit tout autant de son côté.

Vishous au prise avec deux lessers porta son regard sur Qhuinn et Blay. Ils étaient totalement synchro en sortant leurs dagues de leur fourreau. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient plus à part bonjour-bonsoir. Lors des combats, ils faisaient des merveilles. Chacun était le prolongement de l'autre. Comme-ci... comme-ci ils avaient été créer pour être ensemble. Les revers d'une même médaille.

Durant le combat, Qhuinn s'était légèrement écarter de John et de Blay et cela l'enrageait comme pas permis. Il n'aimait pas être éloigné d'eux. Sauf que ce putain de lesser de merde était plutôt coriace. Mais bon, avec la hargne qui coulait dans ces veines, il allait bien finir par l'avoir. Malgré cela, il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à ses deux meilleurs et seuls amis. Parce que oui, même si Blay ne lui parlait plus, ne sortait plus avec John et lui et qu'il passait toutes ces soirées avec Saxton, il était encore et pour toujours son meilleur ami. Son... Blay. Le mâle qu'il avait choisit, cœur, corps et âme avant même que sa raison en prenne conscience.

Le lesser profita de sa légère inattention pour lui foncer dessus afin de le percuter au ventre pour le déséquilibré. Mais c'était sous estimé les capacités de Qhuinn. Car malgré ces grands airs de dur à cuir, de ces blagues pas drôle, il était un guerrier avant tous. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur sa droite qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Son instinct de guerrier était en permanence en éveil. Il avait parfaitement vu le mouvement de son ennemi et fit volte face. D'un coup de pied dans le creux du genou, Qhuinn le lui brisa et le regarde tomber dans un râle de douleur. Il s'approcha du lesser.

—Tu es trop lent connard.

Puis d'un geste, Qhuinn trancha la gorge de la face de craie. Il la regarda s'effondrer sur le sol et releva les yeux pour regarder John et Blay en prise avec des lessers. Puis il se figea un cours instant et se mit à crier alors que ces jambes se mettaient d'elles même en mouvement.

—JOHN ! ATTENTION.

Comme au ralentis, John se retourna pour voir son ami, son frère se précipité vers lui et Blay. Il les percuta de plein fouet et les entraîna au sol alors que des bruits de tir provenant de droite se firent entendre. L'une des balles se logea dans le tronc d'arbre, là ou quelque minute plus tôt se tenait Blay.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois à terre, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Qhuinn redressa la tête et les regarda tour à tour, s'assurant que ces deux potes allaient bien.

—Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

Il s'écarta et grimaça lorsqu'une douleur le saisit, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Mettant la douleur sur le compte de la chute. Ce fut John qui lui répondit en premier.

—_Ouais, ça va. A pars que tu me coupe le souffle._

Qhuinn se redressa et posa ces fesses sur ces talons pour les soulagés tous les deux et porta son regard sur Blay. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais le regard que lui lança Blay à cet instant le fit fermer ça bouche. Mais il murmura doucement :

—Je suis désolé, je voulais simplement...

Il sourit faiblement, puis se releva et rejoignit Vishous qui se trouvait devant le Refuge. Il ne vit pas John se tourner vers Blay et le fusiller du regard. Il ne le vit pas signer :

—_Tu va le laisser partir comme ça ? Sans le remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie._

Tous comme il n'entendit pas la réponse de Blay qui fut :

—Je te remercie.

Qhuinn contourna le Refuge, le cœur encore plus en morceau qu'avant. Il s'approcha lentement de Vishous qui était occuper à fait disparaître les lessers morts quand une vive douleur le saisit au ventre. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que le devant de son T-shirt était humide. Humide ? Bizarre. Il ne pleuvait pourtant pas. Il porta la main à son T-shirt avant de la regarder. Du sang. Sa main était pleine de sang. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'est pas atteins assez rapidement John et Blay et que l'un des deux étaient blessés ?

Il redressa le visage au moment où Vishous se tournait vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Le visage tendu.

—Vishous, je crois que...

Sa phrase mourut sur ces lèvres lorsqu'il s'effondra brusquement au sol. Vishous n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, mais se précipita en courant vers le gamin qui venait de s'effondrer. Merde, pensa Vishous. Il manquait plus que ça. L'un des trucs dont il avait horreur. Perdre un membre du manoir. Et surtout un futur frère. Et bien oui. Il avait eut la vision des trois gamins devenant frère. Et l'un beaucoup plus tôt que les deux autres. Alors il n'était pas question de perdre un des meilleurs éléments depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années.

Vishous s'agenouilla rapidement aux côtés de Qhuinn pour essayer de lui apporter les premiers soins. Le gamin se tordait sur l'herbe humide. Signe qu'il devait souffrir et qu'il essayait de vaincre la douleur. Il souleva doucement le T-shirt noir pour aviser la blessure du môme et serra brusquement les dents. C'était pas possible. Il manquait plus que ça. Une plaie par balle.

Il sentit soudain un vent léger et se rendit compte que Cop venait de s'accroupir à ces côtés et lui tendait une trousse de secours. Puis il demanda :

—Je peux faire quelque chose ? Comment va le gamin ?

Le vampire aux yeux de diamant se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Cop fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de Vishous. Et se regard n'apportait rien de bon. Le gamin était donc aux portes de la mort.

—Va t'occuper de Blay et évite qu'il s'approche. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il voit Qhuinn dans cet état. Tu le trouvera derrière le Refuge.

Cop ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit un signe de tête à Vishous pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait comprit, se redressa et se tourna pour aller rejoindre Blay et John à l'arrière du Refuge. Alors qu'il avançait, il vit le vampire roux accompagné de John qui s'approchait.

Il les vit lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'approcha rapidement et les percuta tous les deux. Et un peu plus fortement Blay pour le faire reculer au maximum et le maintenir à l'écart alors qu'il lançait un regard à John. Il le vit écarquiller les yeux.

Puis Cop entendit le rouquin demander :

—Qui est blessé ?

Un long silence s'abattit entre les trois vampires. Cop ne savait que répondre à ça. Aussi, il préféra mentir. C'était le mieux à faire. Surtout à l'heure actuelle.

—C'est Phury. Il s'est prit une balle dans l'épaule. Rien de bien méchant.

Sauf que... il avait sous estimé l'intelligence de Blay. Il vit le gamin porter son regard par dessus son épaule et le sentit se glacer contre lui. Bordel, le môme avait comprit. Tout compris.

Blay se mit à trembler violemment contre Cop quand il reconnu la paire de botte aux bout métallique. Ce n'était pas Phury qui était au sol. C'était Qhuinn. Par la Vierge Scribe. C'était Qhuinn. Non. Non. Il... ça ne pouvait pas être Qhuinn. Il leur avait sauvé la vie à John et lui. Comme... comment cela ce faisait-il qu'il n'ai pas sentit l'odeur de sang ? Il... il aurait du sentir l'odeur de sang... Il... il n'avait rien sentit. Son cœur était-il devenu si froid pour qu'il ne sente plus Qhuinn comme avant ? Il tenta de se dégager, mais Cop le maintenait fermement.

—Non, Blay. Non tu n'iras pas.

Qhuinn eu soudain un sursaut de conscience et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il voyait flou, mais il pouvait encore reconnaître la personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Au-dessus de lui ? Mais pourquoi faire au juste ? Enfin bref, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de savoir c'était pourquoi hein. Il entendait vaguement des voix demander comment il allait. Bordel, avait-il vraiment prit la balle ? S'était-il vraiment interposer entre Blay et la face de craie ? Blay, par la Vierge Scribe comment allait-il ? Avait-il quand même été touché ? Etait-il mort ? Il tenta de se redresser pour essayer de voir Blay, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Son corps ne fonctionnait plus.

Il croisa le regard diamant de Vishous. Oh bordel, il n'aimait pas son expression. Il avait... il avait une expression résignée sur les traits. Oh non, Sainte Vierge Scribe. Pas Blay. Pas lui. Non. Je vous en prie, ne me dite pas qu'il est mort. Il... non.

—Vi... Vishous ?

—Chut, ne parle pas. Blay va bien. Maintenant reste calme. On s'occupe de toi.

On s'occupait de lui ? Qhuinn remarque soudainement que tous les frères sauf Butch étaient autour de lui et qu'il le regardait. Et au vu de leur tête, ça devait être moche. Donc, il avait bien prit cette balle. Elle l'avait atteinte lui et non pas Blay. Il aurait voulu sourire, mais rien de se produisit. Au loin lui parvint la voix de Butch qui tentait de calmer quelqu'un. Il parlait doucement, comme si il voulait que ces paroles entre lentement dans le cerveau de son interlocuteur. Et c'est un grognement qui lui répondit. Celui de Blay. Il avait la confirmation qu'il vivait. Il pouvait donc partir maintenant qu'il savait l'amour de sa vie en sécurité. Il pouvait laisser la mort l'emporter.

—Vishous, dis à Blay que...

—Oh non cornichon. Tu lui diras toi-même. Pas question que je sois ta messagère.

Un lent sourire effleura cette fois-ci les lèvres de Qhuinn. Puis du sang coula au coin de sa bouche. Sur son menton. Sa mâchoire. Son cou. Il écarquilla un instant les yeux et regarda le ciel nocturne qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Il entendit les battements de son cœur diminuer lentement.

Sur sa droite, il entendit un raffut de tous les diables, puis un cri. Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toute s'éleva. Blay. SON Blay.

—QHUINN. NNNNNOOOOONNNNN.

Il sourit une dernière fois. Puis son cœur cessa de battre au moment où une odeur d'épice sombre le marqua et qu'un nouveau cri, d'agonie cette fois déchira le silence de mort qui venait de s'abattre sur tout le monde.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE V

Le trajet de retour jusqu'au manoir se fit dans le même silence de mort que devant le refuge. Vishous regarda à plusieurs reprises dans le rétro le comportement de Blaylock. Le mec transpirait la douleur par tous les pores de sa peau. Et comment ne pouvait-il pas être dans cette douleur ? Il venait de perdre le mâle qu'il aimait. Le gamin maintenait le visage de son mâle contre son torse. L'oreille au niveau de son cœur, lui murmurant de ne pas le laisser seul. Lui demandant de revenir. Avait-il au moins percuté que son mâle ne vivait plus ? Certes, tout le monde avait entendu son cri d'agonie quand le cœur de Qhuinn avait cessé, mais là...Là, le môme ne voulait pas comprendre. Et finirait-il par le comprendre un jour. Bordel, il avait bien peur qu'il leur fasse une réaction à la Tohr.

Les feux du Hummer éclairèrent soudain le manoir et les personnes qui attendaient dehors. Le Roi avec Beth, Mary, Marissa ainsi que Jane et Manny. Vishous gara le Hummer devant le garage et resta un instant assis avant de descendre. John suivit peu de temps après. Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qhuinn lui avait sauvé la vie en lui criant de se mettre à couvert et avait prit la balle qui visait Blay. Il... non, ce n'était pas possible, pensa John. Qhuinn ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas son meilleur ami. Pas celui qu'il considérait comme un frère et non comme Ashtrux Nohtrum. Pas comme ça. Non. Il regarda Jane et Manny se précipiter vers l'habitacle, tirant un brancard pour récupérer le corps de Qhuinn. A peine Manny tendit la main, qu'un grognement bestial résonna d'un seul coup dans la nuit et il suspendit son geste.

—Du calme gamin, lui répondit Manny. Je veux juste le prendre pour l'installer sur le brancard. Et...

Le doc du s'interrompre brusquement quand il croisa le regard du vampire roux. Mais que... Il devait rêver. C'est ça. Il était en proie à une hallucination.

—Vous posez la main sur lui et je vous arrache la gorge avec les dents. PERSONNE A PART MOI NE LE TOUCHE.

Manny leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

—D'accord. Je ne le toucherais pas. Tu as ma parole.

Du côté du manoir, des pleurs se faisaient entendre et Blay tourna la tête un court instant. Rhage maintenait une Mary totalement effondrée. Même la Reine avait du mal à se maintenir debout. Il nota juste que Bella n'était pas présente. Blay serra les dents et descendit de voiture. Puis prenant sur lui, malgré une douleur qui le déchirait de part en part et qu'il ne comprenant pas, il souleva le corps de Qhuinn dans ces bras. Veillant à le caler du mieux qu'il pouvait. A plusieurs reprises, il manqua de s'effondrer sous le poids du corps. Et à plusieurs reprises, l'un des guerriers avaient manqué de l'aider. Mais le regard qu'il leur lançait avait eux raison d'eux. Il ne voulait pas de leur aide. Jane et Manny le suivaient de près, pour s'assurer que Blay ne s'effondre pas totalement, ce qui risquait probablement d'arriver.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Manny indiqua à Blay une chambre pour qu'il puisse déposer Qhuinn. Le doc le vit le déposer délicatement sur les draps blancs. C'est là qu'il comprit à quel point le vampire roux était amoureux du brun. Il en avait la preuve en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa peau. Sa fragrance de mâle dédié.

—Blaylock... euh... m'autorise-tu as... lui pratiquer une autopsie et le nettoyer.

Les yeux du vampire roux se posèrent sur lui. Nom de dieu... C'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait un regard... sans vie.

—Quelle autopsie ? Qhuinn va se réveiller. Je vous demande simplement de le soigner. Soignez-le et après je veillerais sur son réveil.

Manny allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que Qhuinn était mort, mais la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Laissant passer le Roi, sa shellane ainsi que John.

La voix du Roi retentit, remplit d'émotion :

—Viens Fils. Laissons le doc soigner Qhuinn.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Roi. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il entrait dans le jeu de Blay. Il leur fit un signe de tête. En tous cas, cela fonctionna puisque Blay s'approcha du Roi et de sa shellane. La Reine le prit par le bras et le fit sortir de la pièce après qu'il ait jeté un dernier regard à Qhuinn.

Blay faisait les cent pas dans le couloir depuis une heure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si long. Alors qu'il se posait pour la millième fois la même question, la porte s'ouvrit soudain. Il poussa le doc pour se rendre directement au chevet de Qhuinn. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre Manny faire un rapport au Roi. Annonçant que la balle qui avait atteint Qhuinn et qui avait provoqué sa mort avait perforé le poumon gauche avant de se figer dans le foie. Il n'entendit pas non plus que si la balle avait été une simple balle, Qhuinn aurait pu survivre. Mais d'après ce que Vishous lui avait apprit lorsqu'il avait extrait la fameuse balle, celle-ci était une balle à tête creuse et celle-ci contenait des résidus de sel. Et qu'elle avait causé trop de dommage et avait causé une mort lente.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, Blay tourna la tête et se figea contre le lit où gisait Qhuinn. Devant lui, se tenait la seule personne qu'il ne désirait pas voir. La seule personne pour laquelle il vouait une haine sans limite. L'élue Layla, accompagné de Phury. La rage s'empara soudainement de lui. Rampant dans ces entrailles. Dans ces veines.

—Que vient-elle faire ici, déclara hargneusement Blay.

Phury regarda longuement le vampire roux. Où était passé le Blay qui était toujours gentil et respectueux envers les élues.

—Elle m'a demandé de l'emmener. Elle souhaite voir Qhuinn une dernière fois.

La rage explosa par tous les pores de sa peau.

—Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Qu'elle dégage. Je ne veux pas la voir ici. JAMAIS. Qu'elle dégage.

L'élue s'approcha et porta la main à son ventre.

—Si je puis me permettre Messire. Je suis la mère de son jeune. Je me dois d'être présente auprès de lui.

Par pur instinct, Blay se plaça entre le lit où était Qhuinn et l'élue. Tous crocs dehors. Le parfum de sa rage s'intensifia, saturant l'air de la pièce.

—Tu n'a rien à faire ici. Barre-toi. Maintenant. Qhuinn est à moi.

—Je suis désolée Messire. Mais Messire Qhuinn ne vous a jamais rien promis. Vous vous êtes voilé la face. Vous l'avez forcé à ce qu'il vous embrasse. C'est vous même qui l'avez poussé à reconnaître des sentiments qui n'était visiblement que dans un sens. C'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'il m'a servit et fait ce jeune.

Phury intervint à ce moment là, quand il vit Blay blêmir d'un seul coup.

—Layla, sort. Dépêche-toi. Vite.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer entre Blay et Layla. Ni elle de sortir. Blay venait de saisir l'élue par la gorge et la plaquait conte le mur proche de la porte.

—Tu n'es qu'une sale garce. Tu étais au courant que Qhuinn m'aimait. Il te l'a avoué. Et pourtant... pourtant tu lui as sortis ton baratin pour qu'il couche avec toi. Tu as exigé de lui qu'il te serve. Tu ne lui as laissé aucune échappatoire. Mais il avait déjà une famille avant que tu ne lui propose de te servir. IL... M'AVAIT... MOI. PAS TOI. Tu m'as tous volé. Et je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour cela. Tu m'entends. JAMAIS.

Soudain, un remue-ménage se fit entendre autour de lui. Puis une voix cinglante, autoritaire claqua brusquement dans la pièce.

—FILS. LACHE-LA. Ne commet pas l'irréparable même si elle est une élue déchue.

Blay se figea quand il reconnu la voix du Roi. Il ôta ses doigts de la gorge de l'élue qui s'effondra dans les bras de Phury. C'est au ralentit qu'il vit Doc Jane se précipité vers elle. Il l'entendit demander à Phury de la transporter dans une autre pièce. Il regarda tous le monde puis se rendit de nouveau vers Qhuinn. Tel un automate.

Il porta sa main vers le visage de Qhuinn et le lui caressa tendrement.

—Il va revenir. Hein, tu va revenir mon amour.

Blay se tourna vers Vishous et Cop qui étaient resté dans la chambre. Son visage était baigné de larme.

—N'est-ce-pas qu'il va revenir. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait jamais. Il me l'avait promis.

Il se détourna pour se perdre de nouveau dans la contemplation de son mâle.

—Aller mon amour. Ouvre les yeux. Fait le pour moi.

Vishous s'approcha lentement du vampire roux avant de lui poser une main sur son épaule.

—Blaylock, je...

—Non, non, non. Il va se réveiller. Il va se réveille. Je vais rester auprès de lui jusqu'à son réveille. Parce qu'il va se réveiller.

Blay grimpa sur le lit pour le serrer contre lui en attendant son réveille. Il lui prit délicatement son visage entre ces mains, lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de lui placer son oreille au niveau de son cœur.

—Tu va te réveiller, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux et en le berçant dans ces bras. Tu va te réveiller.

Vishous le regarda longuement. Il avait bien peur que le gamin ne tombe dans la folie. Il en prenait indéniablement le chemin. Il fallait qu'il en parle au Roi. Vite.

Très vite.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VITrois mois plus tard

Blay entra dans sa chambre en allumant les lumières mentalement, referma la porte dans son dos pour s'isoler et retira ces dagues de leur fourreau qu'il rangea dans le coffre qui leur était destiné. Ces doigts se tendirent instinctivement vers un autre coffre qu'il tenait soigneusement à côté du sien. Il caressa lentement le bois laqué sur lequel était gravé le prénom de "Qhuinn" en langage ancien. Vishous le lui avaient remis (avec les dagues à l'intérieur) après sa mort. Enfin, il avait demandé au vampire aux yeux de diamant s'il pouvait les récupérer et Vishous les lui avait remis en lui disant qu'il devait les garder précieusement. Il caressa une dernière fois le nom avant de se redresser et de refermer la porte de la penderie.

Il entra dans la salle de bains, se rendit vers la douche et alluma l'eau pour la mettre à température. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir devant lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Trois mois avaient passé et il n'était plus le Blaylock d'autrefois. Disparu le mec souriant, gentil, toujours bien sur lui. Celui qui ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Qui était respectueux de tous. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui s'était muré dans un silence de mort. Même son regard bleu avait perdu de son éclat. Il avait perdu la lumière qui faisait briller ces yeux. C'était... le vide. Le néant total. La mort.

Même son corps avait changé. Il avait perdu de sa masse musculaire. Mais c'était un peu normal, puisqu'il ne se nourrissait presque plus depuis trois mois. Après un dernier regard à son reflet, il entra dans la douche et éclata en sanglot comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis trois mois. Il ne le faisait pas à l'extérieur de sa salle de bains. Il gardait ses larmes pour la douche et l'intimité de sa chambre. Dans la douche, il pouvait masquer les hoquets de ces pleurs. Il se lava et se sécha mécaniquement avait d'éteindre la lumière mentalement et de se coucher nu à même les draps.

Depuis combien de temps dormait-il, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il sentit soudain deux mains chaudes puissantes aux longs doigts, remonter les long de ses jambes. Puis un corps puissant, aux muscles d'acier épouser le sien et par pur instinct, il écarte les jambes pour que le corps au-dessus du sien puisse se glisser entre elles et s'imbriquer.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il aurait bien voulu tendre les mains pour toucher le corps au-dessus du sien, mais il avait bien peur que s'il le faisait, tous prendrait fin avant même que cela puisse commencer.

Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille et frissonna.

—Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Même dans l'Au-Delà.

Nouveau gémissement de sa part. Puis une langue chaude, humide et percée lui caressa l'oreille avant de descendre le long de son cou, de sa jugulaire dans un chemin de feu.

—J'ai toujours aimer ton odeur, Blay. Elle est si... entêtante. C'est si difficile de devoir te résister. Tu es... un crime à toi tous seul. Tu es... tous simplement magnifique. Et je t'aime comme un fou. Par delà tout ma raison.

Blay se cambra sur le lit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Les mains glissèrent sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, dans une douce caresse, se refermant sur ses fesses pour le plaquer plus étroitement contre ce corps qu'il avait tant voulu pouvoir toucher. Caresser. Goûter de la langue et des lèvres. Putain, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi doux. Il était tellement brut quand il faisait l'amour. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre pour pouvoir en attester. Mais bon, dans un rêve, tout était permis et là... ben là c'était trop beau.

La bouche descendit. Parsemant son torse de baiser brûlant. Puis les lèvres se refermèrent sur l'un de ses tétons durcis de plaisir. Elles sucèrent, tirèrent doucement dessus, avant que la langue percée ne vienne prendre le relais, en une douce caresse.

—Putain, cria Blay.

Les lèvres se firent de plus en plus dévorantes avant de s'en prendre au deuxième téton pour lui affliger le même traitement. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Erratique. Puis un cri quitta sa bouche quand des dents se plantèrent dans sa chair sensible. Un frisson le saisit quand il sentit du sang couler de la morsure. Le courant d'air frais qu'il ressentit sur sa peau brûlante, lui apprit que Qhuinn venait de se redresser.

Non, non pensa Blay. Ce n'était quand même pas terminer. Pas alors que ça avait si bien commencé. Putain, à chaque fois que Qhuinn venait dans ces rêves, ça allait toujours un peu plus loin à chaque fois alors pas question que cette fois-ci ça ne soit pas le cas. Pas alors que ça avait si bien commencé. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, il... son corps s'arqua quand la langue remonta, léchant le sang qui avait coulé sur ça peau.

Puis la bouche et la langue descendit plus bas encore. La pointe de la langue joua avec son nombril avant de dessiner un à un ses abdos qu'il contracta sous le plaisir. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se préparer à ça, la bouche se referma sur lui. Chaude. Brûlante. Merveilleuse.

Il du s'accrocher brutalement aux draps lorsqu'il sentit que Qhuinn le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche. L'une des mains de son mâle encerclait la base de sa queue, alors que l'autre lui caressait doucement les bourses. Bordel, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait attendu ça toute sa putain de vie et... cela se passait en rêve puisque son mâle était dans l'Au-Delà.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand les doigts agiles descendirent plus bas encore, caressant la fine bande de chair entre ses bourses et son entrée. Il gémit plus fortement quand les doigts vinrent frôler l'entrée de son corps. Par pur instinct, il souleva les hanches pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à cette intimité là.

La bouche de Qhuinn montait et descendait le long de son sexe. Venant caresser de la langue son gland enflé. Mais se fut la pression du piercing sur la fente de son sexe et les deux doigts qui venaient de le pénétrer qui le firent hurler de plaisir. Sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosa soudainement. Comme le soir de sa mort.

Un tourbillon de sensation plus forte les unes que les autres explosèrent dans son corps. Des sensations dont il n'avait pas connaissance jusqu'alors et un premier orgasme se déclencha.

—Qhuiiiiiiiiinnnnn !

Il jouit dans la bouche de son mâle encore, encore et encore. Son corps avait prit toutes les commandes en cet instant. Il ne s'effondra sur le matelas que quand sa jouissance prit fin. Il se tortilla quand Qhuinn ôta ces doigts et osa le regarder quand celui-ci se redressa. Il le regarda porter la main à sa bouche et se mit à rougir quand il comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

Il vit Qhuinn récupéré sa jouissance dans la paume de sa main avant de s'enduire sa propre queue, sans détacher un seul instant son regard du sien.

—Je t'en pris Qhuinn, prends-moi, lui demanda Blay en lui tendant la main.

Qhuinn se positionna entre ses jambes, son sexe pressé contre son entrée. Puis il glissa un bras sous son corps pour lui soulever les hanches et le pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. Joignant enfin leur deux bassins ensemble.

Blay hurla sous l'intrusion de Qhuinn. Putain, ça y est, il le sentait enfin au plus profond de son corps. Il le sentait enfin en lui et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues. Les lèvres de Qhuinn se posèrent sur ses joues pour y boire ses larmes alors qu'il lui faisait tendrement l'amour.

Et à son oreille, il entendit de nouveau ces mots qu'il avait tant voulu entendre de son vivant.

—Je t'aime Blay. Souviens-toi toujours de ces mots quand tu pensera à moi. Même si je suis mort en sachant que tu me haïssais, sache que moi je t'aimais. Et que je t'aime encore.

A chaque mot que Qhuinn lui disait, il sortait et entrait en lui toujours plus profondément. Mais il se méprenait sur un point. Il ne le haïssait pas. Il était bien loin de le haïr malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'aimait et l'avait toujours aimé. Jusqu'au bout.

Blay finit par nouer ces jambes autour de ces reins, les pieds calés sur ses fesses fermes pour l'obliger à aller plus loin encore. Il avait besoin de le sentit le plus loin possible.

Et alors que Qhuinn lui faisait tendrement l'amour, il laissa de nouveau les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Parce qu'il n'avait pu rêver mieux et parce qu'il avait la certitude que jamais, non jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer. Tous comme il allait prier tous les Dieux qui pouvaient exister pour aller le rejoindre le plus vite possible.

—Qhuiiiinnnnnnn, cria-t-il quand l'orgasme lui saisit brusquement les reins et que son mâle le mordit au cou pour boire son sang.

Ce rêve était la communion parfait de leur chair, de leur âme et de leur amour. Puis Qhuinn retira ces dents après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées et scella les plaies lentement.

—A moi de te laisser quelque chose mon amour. Mords-moi.

Blay ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il tourna légèrement le visage de Qhuinn et le mordit au cou pour boire à son tour.

Ouais, il ne pouvait décidément pas rêver plus beau rêve que celui qu'il faisait en cet instant.

Puis quand il scella les plaies à son tour, Qhuinn s'abattit sur lui, nichant son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur à plein poumons.

—Je te promets de revenir Blay. Je promets de revenir hanter tes rêves. Tu peux en être sur. Puisqu'il n'y a que comme ça que je peux t'avoir. Alors je reviendrais.

Il scella ces paroles en prenant la bouche de Blay pour un tendre baiser, qui jamais il n'aurait pu dédier à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre VII

Qhuinn se réveilla brusquement en hurlant de rage. Le corps encore tremblant. Il se redressa lentement et son regard parcouru l'immensité grise qui s'étendait devant lui. Comme un paysage lunaire. Un long manteau gris. Froid et sans vie. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Bordel de merde. Ça faisait quoi, trois mois qu'il était mort et il se retrouvait dans les rêves de Blay à lui faire l'amour. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ces bras. Aussi con que cela puisse paraître, Blay l'appelait dans son sommeil et jamais il ne pouvait résister. Il était comme un drogué qui avait besoin de sa dose. Il avait ce besoin récurant de toucher la peau de Blay. D'embrasser sa bouche qui le rendait complètement dingue. Il voulait sentir son odeur. Se noyer dans les profondeurs de ces yeux bleus. Mais surtout, il aimait se perdre en lui.

Il regarda ses doigts. Il avait même l'impression de sentir encore la douceur de sa peau. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il se souvint de tous ce qu'il avait fait à Blay dans ce rêve. Il avait été jusqu'à goûter son sang. Oh bon sang, son sang. Jamais il n'en avait goûté d'aussi bon. Il était riche, puissant... un nectar parfait. Comme l'était Blay. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore le goût sur sa langue. Sa saveur. De l'entendre chanter dans ces veines alors que ce n'était pas possible. Il porta la main à son cœur (qui ne battait plus) et cru ressentir une vie douleur. Putain, même mort il avait toujours aussi mal. Cruellement mal. Il était sur qu'il allait vivre dans l'Au-delà avec cette douleur jusqu'à ce que Blay vienne l'y rejoindre.

—Ta douleur est égale à la sienne, si ce n'est plus, guerrier.

Qhuinn se leva d'un bon et posa un genou à terre en baissant la tête quand il vit que la Vierge Scribe se tentait devant lui.

—Je...

—Ne dis rien, guerrier, je sais tout. Ta mort l'a cruellement affecté. Au point où il ne parle plus. Ne se nourrit plus. Ne vie plus que pour accomplir son devoir de guerrier. Et pleure quand il est seul.

Il garda le silence. Oui, il savait tous cela. Car malgré la mort qui les séparait tous les deux, il ressentait la douleur qui poignardait Blay au plus profond de sa chair. Elle le poignardait également et à chaque instant. Aussi vive et brutale que si l'on venait à lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur.

—Il t'aime d'un amour incommensurable. Même par delà la mort. De tous ce qui m'a été donné de voir depuis la création de la race, je n'ai jamais vu un guerrier aimé à ce point. Sa réaction est en tous point semblable à celle qu'a eue Tohrment fils de Harm lors de la perte de sa shellane. Il en prend le chemin.

Qhuinn pensa au frère et à la terrible réaction qu'avait eut celui-ci lors de la perte de sa compagne. Elle l'avait brisé au delà des mots et de toute raison. Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi Wellsie et pas une autre. Pourquoi avait-elle perdue la vie aussi tragiquement. Elle avait été une femelle de valeur. Adorable. Elle avait été la gentillesse incarnée. Une mère parfaite pour John. Et elle avait été abattue alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Si ce n'était finir sa vie avec Tohrment et auprès de leur fils. Alors savoir que Blay partait sur le même chemin c'était... il ne pouvait y penser.

—C'était sa destiné de perdre la vie, déclara la Vierge Scribe.

—La destiné. Elle... elle attendait un enfant. Pourquoi la destiné a retiré ça à Tohr. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait tous perdu en une seule nuit.

—L'équilibre, guerrier. Le ying et le yang. Le bien contre le mal. La joie contre la douleur.

J't'en foutrait de l'équilibre, pensa Qhuinn. Et sa mort, c'était également l'équilibre ? Pour que Blay puisse l'oublier et avoir une longue vie sans lui à ces côtés. Pour qu'il puisse... Qhuinn sera les dents. Pour qu'il puisse s'unir avec son cousin. Se pouvait-il que sa destiné était de mourir devant le refuge et surtout devant Blay sans lui avoir déclaré son amour ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'il se trouvait dans l'Au-Delà.

—Tu n'es pas dans l'Au-Delà, guerrier. Tu es dans l'Entre deux monde.

Qhuinn redressa la tête pour regarder les voiles noirs qui entouraient la frêle silhouette de la Mère de la Race.

—Que...

—Pas de question, guerrier. Ton mâle...

Qhuinn aurait bien voulu lui dire que Blay n'était pas son mâle, mais celui de Saxton, mais se retint de justesse.

—Il est devenu ton compagnon à l'instant où tu l'as marqué, comme tu es devenu le sien quand lui même t'a marqué.

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il être le compagnon de Blay alors qu'il n'avait jamais sentis sa fragrance émaner de lui. Il avait certainement du manquer un épisode. C'était pas possible autrement.

—Je...

Pas de question, pensa Qhuinn. Surtout pas de question.

—Je vais te proposer un marché, guerrier.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle lui proposait un marché. Bon sang, peu lui importait le marché qu'elle lui proposait, il accepterait. Du moment qu'il pouvait voir Blay, le reste lui importait peu.

—Je l'accepte.

Un rire s'échappa des voiles noirs.

—Tu es prêt à accepter avant même que je te dise de quoi il retourne, guerrier. Décidément, tu es plein de surprise. Et si je te disais que tu ne verrais jamais le mâle que tu aime ? L'accepterais-tu quand même ?

Qhuinn baissa de nouveau la tête. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il... lui qui pensait pouvoir revoir Blay. Le prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser. Lui avouer enfin qu'il l'aimait comme un fou depuis des années.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes ?

—Je... j'accepterais tous ce que vous me proposerez. Et si pour cela je ne dois pas le voir, alors je ne le verrais pas. Mais je ressentirais une vive douleur dans ma chair à me savoir loin de lui.

—Ta franchise t'honore, guerrier. Vois-tu, la fontaine qui se trouve sur ta droite ?

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui disait et vit effectivement une fontaine. Il aurait juré qu'elle n'y était pas avant.

—Rend-toi vers elle et regarde ton reflet, guerrier.

Qhuinn fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il s'approcha tous tremblant et reçu un choc quand il rencontra son reflet dans l'eau. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il porta la main à son visage et le toucha. Il avait perdu ses piercings, ses tatouages et sa peau, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grisâtre. Il redressa son visage, se tourna et regarda la Mère de la Race.

—Je... je ne comprend pas.

—Voici le marché que je te propose. Je vais te renvoyer dans ton monde, mais se sera 25 ans après ta mort. Tu ne devras en aucun cas révéler ta véritable identité. Tu garderas ta particularité génétique, mais ta larme ne sera plus. Lorsqu'ils te verront, ils ne seront pas que c'est toi. Toi seul verras ton véritable visage dans un miroir.

—Je... je vais pouvoir voir Blay ?

Bordel, tu viens de poser une question sombre andouille.

—Oui, guerrier. Mais à la seule condition que tu ne devras pas lui avouer qui tu es. Si tu viens à avouer ta véritable identité, je considèrerais le marché comme nul et tu reviendras ici même et tu te morfondras jusqu'à ce qu'il te rejoigne. Quelle est ta réponse guerrier ?

—J'accepte.

—Alors approche.

Qhuinn s'approcha de la Mère de la Race et vit celle-ci tendre la main et le toucher.

—De pars ma volonté, Qhuinn ancien fils de Lohstrong, je te renvois dans ce monde qui est le tien.

Il sentit une vive chaleur parcourir son corps en entier et son cœur se remit à battre dans sa poitrine.

Et la première chose qu'il pensa, fut qu'il allait revoir Blay.

Son Blay. A lui et à lui seul.


End file.
